1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing a video circuit board to the rear of the CRT's neck in a monitor. More particularly, to a device for fixing a video circuit board of a monitor which is contrived to firmly mount the video circuit board without using an adhesive and detach it from the monitor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To detach a video circuit board, especially during repairing the product unit or in a production line, a considerably strong compulsory force must be applied to break the silicon bond between the neck cap and socket. This compulsory force applied can deflect or damage the CRT terminal that is as much important as the CRT, thereby resulting in a considerable loss of economy. Thus, an effective device for fixing a video circuit board in a monitor is necessary.